The present invention relates to a device for measuring a discharge of urine.
In the past, it has been desirable to obtain various data pertaining to a urine discharge. In particular, it was discovered that many urological problems could be readily diagnosed by analyzing information obtained during the natural voiding of urine by patients. For example, the velocity of the urine discharge is affected by the anatomical location of a stricture in the patient, and the peak flow rate and velocity of the urine discharge may be utilized for the purpose of identifying and locating such a condition in the patient. Presently, various types of devices are utilized to obtain data on the urine stream which, in general, have suffered from less than total reliability, and have been rather bulky and somewhat difficult to use.